Existing approaches permit the identification of characters depicted in documents using optical techniques such as optical character recognition.
Therefore, it would be highly beneficial to provide new methods, systems and/or computer program product technologies configured to supplement and/or replace tactile input as a mechanism for receiving user input and generating output, especially output that is determined in whole or in part based upon the received input and context of the situation in which input was received or the purpose for which the input is provided.